Roses
by LosingReality
Summary: Rukawa gave Sakuragi a bunch of red roses... RuHana This is my first fic so be gentle.


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

Warning: This is my first fic so be gentle. Rukawa is OOC here.

Roses

Rukawa entered the locker room. He silently closed the door behind him as he glanced on the wall clock. It read 15 minutes before practice starts. He walked towards his locker to check the bunch of flowers inside. A small smile graced on his lips when he saw that they still looked fresh. He had already planned the whole thing. He was going to tell the redhead that he loves him more than anything else. He suddenly looked up when he heard a familiar voice… it was the voice of his beloved redhead singing his annoying ore wa tensai song. Rukawa closed his locker immediately as the redhead stepped in. His plan should not be ruined.

"Do'aho," the dark haired man said.

"Temee Kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted.

Rukawa ignored the redhead this time he does not want to have a bigger problem. His plans would definitely be ruined if he argues with Sakuragi. In one swift movement, he left the yelling redhead inside the locker room. He sighed in relief when he heard that Sakuragi had stopped roaring at him.

'You'll see later… my Hana,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Practice had already started. As usual, Sakuragi acted like himself, as well as Rukawa. An hour later, Rukawa walked up to Akagi with his usual cold expression.

            "Captain, I forgot something important in the locker room,"

            "Are you sure it's important?" The team captain asked.

            "Yes," Rukawa answered flatly

            "All right, you should get back here in five minutes,"

            "…" Rukawa nodded.

            Akagi was really sure, there was a sudden change in Rukawa's eyes. But he didn't mind. Instead, he gave his attention back to the practicing Shohoku players. A few minutes later, Rukawa entered the gym his hands on his back. He did not notice his irritating brigade shouting his name as he walked towards his beloved Sakuragi.

            "Do'aho," the dark haired man said as Sakuragi turned around to face him.

            "Temee Kit—" The redhead did not finished his sentence when Rukawa gave him a bouquet of red roses. Sakuragi's hands were shaking as he held the flowers. He was totally shocked. It takes a while after he recovered from his shocked state. Then he felt Rukawa leaned to whisper something into his ear.

            "I love you… Hana-kun,"

            Sakuragi was again shocked. Correction, he wants to faint this time. However, he feels happy to know that Rukawa loves him… too. Suddenly, the fox eyed boy kissed him in front of the whole Shohoku team and his bothering shinetai. Their teammates gasped and stared at them with wide eyes while Rukawa's annoying cheering squad had all fainted. Moments later, Rukawa broke the kiss as he dragged the now pale redhead out of the gym. They both headed towards the locker room. He will ask Sakuragi if he would give him a chance. He wished that if Sakuragi would dump him, it would be painless. But he knows that it would definitely be painful. They stepped in then the dark haired young man carefully locked the door. He turned around to face the redhead then said…

            "Hana-kun? Are you okay?" He asked full of concerned.

            Sakuragi looked into Rukawa's scenic blue eyes then he said, "Yeah, I'm okay,"

            "I'm sorry for what happened earlier,"

            "Nah! It's all right," the redhead said smiling.

            'I can't believe this… You are smiling at me,' Rukawa thought. He gave his warm and loving smiled at Sakuragi.

            "…"

            "…"

            "Will you… give me a chance, Hana-kun?" Rukawa pleaded.

            "Well… why… why not? I'll give you a chance but please promise me that you will never do that again,"

            "What? Giving you a bouquet of red roses then kissing you passionately in front of the whole Shohoku team?" Rukawa asked grinning.

            "Hey! You did not only kissed me in front of the whole Shohoku team; your annoying brigade was also there. They all fainted when they saw you do that," Sakuragi said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do what?"

"Kitsune!" Sakuragi glared at the dark haired young man.

"All right, all right, I'll stop now… but do you know? I think you should be thankful that I only kissed you" Rukawa said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, My first plan was… to rape you…" Rukawa paused.

"In front of them," he continued then he grinned again.

"What? Are you crazy? Who do you think would ever do that?" The redhead asked almost shouting.

"Me,"

"Hah! I want you to know that I would never forgive you if you do that to me," Sakuragi stated as he looked away frowning.

"Oh! Come on, I'm sorry… I'll stop teasing you now, promise," Rukawa said as he moved towards his newfound lover.

Sakuragi sighed. "It's All right,"

Rukawa leaned to kiss the redhead for the second time that day. He was happy that he now had his redhead, the only person who made him complete.

"I love you, Hana,"

"Are you sure that you love me?" Sakuragi asked.

Rukawa frowned. "Of course I'm sure… Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you… without any hesitation,"

"Then why did you ask me if I'm sure?"

"Because I really love you, Kaede,"

- OWARI -

Author's notes: So what do you think? Does it sucks? Please review and tell me.


End file.
